


Love Like You

by aurelianOceans



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, kokichi bein kokichi, kokichis POV, no slow burn im too lazy, sorta?, uhhhh self depreciation!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurelianOceans/pseuds/aurelianOceans
Summary: Somehow we're all still alive. Older, unharmed. The memories of the killing game still haunt us and so do past feelings.--Alternative title: The first chapter took me two days please help





	Love Like You

We paused the footage. He laid his jacket down, and switched. And just like that, it was over. My life. The liar was gone, killed. Crushed by the astronaut. It was fate, wasn’t it? My soul would be haunted by the dead, by the things I wasn’t able to say. By the ones who hated me. Each lie rang through my mind in my last moments. Such a boring end for a boring existence.

Then I woke up. I kept my eyes closed, processing the sounds and feelings around me. I felt a blanket, and heard multiple people speaking. One stood out. Shuichi. 

“Is he awake? Did he not make it?” I heard a feminine voice say, sounded like Kaede. I suppressed a grin and stayed still for another minute. 

“I’m sure he’s fine! He’s the last one to wake up and if we made it, so did he.” Shuichi’s voice. I fluttered my eyes open, with a small smile.

“Awe! Sweet Saihara were you worried about me?” I chuckled as they both sighed of relief. They looked older than when I last saw them. Albeit only a year or so. Shuichi sighed. 

“Yeah, he’s fine.” I sat up, looking at Kaede. 

“Say, pianist, aren’t you dead?” I grinned.

“I could say the same for you” She rolled her eyes. I shrugged 

“Fair enough. So, how’re we all still here?” I laughed “No one knows, I can tell. And this isn’t some afterlife because I don’t belong in one.” Standing up, I stood between Kaede and Shuichi. Shuichi was around 6’0 now, Kaede around the same height she was then. And I grew… Around 4 inches. Don’t know how but I can’t complain! 

“Well, riddle me this, are we in a normal world and not a cage?” I grabbed Shuichi’s hat, putting it on my own head. He seemed slightly flustered by this. How curious. 

Kaede responded. “We haven’t explored yet, but Gonta says we are so maybe.” 

“Well! Then let’s go!” Despite my better judgement, I headed out of the room we were in and saw Kaito after I stepped out. I grinned creepily. “Oh~! If it isn’t Kaito. How ya doin, friend?”

He jumped a bit. “Don’t come near me” He sneered and walked away. I pouted. He was no fun. Oh well! I passed a few others who didn’t pay much attention to me. But that’s fine i didn’t like them anyway. I found the front door and wandered out. Gonta was right! It had a bright blue sky, with the sun rising. No cage to be seen. What a sight, one I never thought I’d see again. Not one I deserved either. But I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned. 

“Can I have my hat back?” I laughed. 

“You’ll have to catch me for it!” And off I went. Speeding down the unknown street. Usually Shuichi wouldn’t fall for such tricks but this time? He was running after me! How funny. After about a block he managed to catch me, just barely grabbing onto the back of my scarf.

“You’re FAST.” He was panting as I stop and turned.

“And you’re out of shape!” I snickered and he sighed, pulling his hat off my head. “So, Mister Detective, what compelled you to chase me?” 

He jumped, as if I had revealed his ultimate secret but shook it off. I put my hands behind my head and grinned. “I wanted my hat back, is that o out of place?”

“A little bit” I rolled my eyes “You usually don’t play along with my antics” 

\--

Some time passed, catching up with Kaede, Kirumi, and Shuichi. Along with inevitably avoiding Kaito. Kaede was constantly giving Shuichi a look. One that very plainly said that he needed to stop hiding. Wonder what he was hiding. But knowing Mister Detective, he’s smarter than just telling me. At the time I admittedly was pretty oblivious. Considering over the past month I had been internally self depreciating. 

Pathetic, ain’t it? This little lying devil couldn’t save the people he wanted to, and ended up dying like a little bitch. Couldn’t beat the mastermind, couldn’t keep anyone alive. I pondered on this too much for my sanity. Yet, I hid it in my lies and fake tears as usual. The damn killing game got rid of so much. The only ones I considered friends, all died. We were all here now… somehow. But that doesn’t make up for watching Kaede and Kirumi die. And dying before we could get out. 

I wasn’t a man who held grudges, honestly. I didn’t hate Kaito or Maki. I was trying to save them too, after all. But I failed, worthless and known as a lying devil. 

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and was pulled out of my thinking. It was Kaede. 

“What a surprise! What do you need, dear pianist?” I smiled

And she rolled her eyes at me “You wanna go out for coffee with me and Shuichi? You’re obviously not doing anything productive.”

 

“How mean of you!! Maybe I won’t go!” I gasped and put my hand on my chest. She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up. D a mn. Need me a freak like that.

“Fine, fine I’ll go. It seems important anyway” and off we went. It was long and obviously dragged out. I yawned to show that it was going on a bit too long to be inconspicuous. “Hellooooooo! You seem to be avoiding something. Spit it out”

 

Shuichi jumped at that and just somewhat yelped “It doesn’t matter, don’t worry”. A lie. 

“You’re a bad liar.” I pouted. “If you’re gonna lie, at least do it right.” Shuichi was visibly flustered. I didn’t expect him to be the blushy type! I walked up to him and grabbed his hat off his head. “What’s got your tongue?” I glanced at Kaede for confirmation of my suspicions. She just sighed. Good enough for me. 

I grinned and tippy-toed up to reach my face to his, leaving a small peck on his face. After that I snickered, giving him his hat back and getting out of there. No way was I sticking around for that.


End file.
